We Will Definitely Meet Again
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: Byakuran's thoughts at the end of his life. Alternate Ending to Episode 202 and chap 280.   "We will meet again Byakuran-san. And When we do, we'll be normal friends. Like Before"


**We Will Definitely Meet Again**

Everything was rumbling.

Cracks could be heard, the Sky Barrier was breaking.

The sheer force of the collision of the two very powerful attacks caused an earthquake.

I knew this was the end, I knew I couldn't win.

For some strange reason, I knew that from the start.

This is just a game after all, and every game has an end.

I know that I'm going to die.

And I accept that fact.

Uni is already gone, only one of the Real Six Funeral Wreaths remained, and… I guess I really had gone too far.

It's not that I'm giving up, I put up quite a fight you know. I gave it my all, and I really did have lots of fun…

But the fact is He left me, he betrayed me, I knew that he would.

And I let him.

Then I nearly killed him.

I really wouldn't be surprised if he hates me now. Or if he hated me ever since.

I have treated him pretty badly these past few years.

I smiled then, a true smile, thinking back to my most precious memories.

'_It's not like I hate Human Beings' _I thought,

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was a sunny afternoon, the day after the midterm exams.

A white haired male around his late teens was just having a walk around the school campus, breathing in the fresh air after a hard work. He had his report card in his bag at that very moment, he hadn't opened it yet, but his face was at ease.

He was pretty confident about his test results; after all, he was forced to start reviewing a whole two weeks before the actual exams.

"_Ow!"_

"_No slaking off Byakuran-san" an anxious red head said, putting away the book he used to hit his white haired friend._

"_But Sho-chan, the exams doesn't start for another two weeks" Reasoned the White head who was just rudely awaken from an afternoon nap. _

"_But at the pace you're going, I really don't think cramming is a good idea. So Get In Those Books" the red head, Irie Shoichi, explained._

"_But Its BORING" Byakuran whined._

_Shoichi sighed. "Alright, how about we make a deal then. If you're able to get scores higher than me at the midterm exams, you can do whatever you want, I won't interfere, and you can even drag me along too. How does that sound?" he stated._

_Byakuran thought for a moment._

"_Anything?"_

"_Anything… within reason" The red head added._

_Byakuran smiled."Deal"_

He chuckled at the memory. That was when he saw the familiar face among a crowd of students.

"SHO-CHAN!" He called out, waving to the red head. The guy spotted him and immediately ran towards him.

"Byakuran-san I finally found you" Shoichi said, gasping for breath from the long run.

Byakuran's smile got bigger.

"Have you seen your report card yet?" He asked.

"Nope" The red head shook his head. "I was looking for you so that we could look at it together" he replied.

"So Sho-chan, I wonder… what should we do today?" Byakuran teased.

"Don't be so cocky Byakuran-san, we don't know yet" Shoichi replied. Byakuran smirked.

"Ready…"

"Go"

They both brought their report cards out.

"Uso…" Color drained from Shoichi's face. Byakuran's smile just got bigger.

Shoichi got 99.

Byakuran got **100.**

"BYAKURAN-SAN! IF YOU'RE ABLE TO GET A SCORE THIS HIGH THEN WHY WON'T YOU TAKE THINGS MORE SERIOUSLY!" Was the outburst that came from the shorter of the two.

Byakuran just laughed.

"Well Sho-chan, I win this bet so…" he proceeded to drag the Red Head towards the exit of the school campus.

"Wha—Now? Why?" Shouichi stuttered, as he tried to struggle from the grip the other had on him, however, his efforts were futile.

"Now Sho-chan, I won the bet so I can do whatever I want, remember?" Byakuran explained as if he was talking to a mere child.

Shoichi didn't say anything for a while, then he gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine" then he blushed noticing that Byakuran was holding his hand.

Byakuran's smile got brighter.

"Right, first stop, The Amusement Park"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

'_I've never known people could bring such warm and fuzzy feelings, that they can make your heart sore just by small gestures'_

His Smile

His Laugh

The way he would hold his stomach when he's nervous

The way his cheeks would flush when he's embarrassed

…

'_But I had always thought… isn't there something missing? Don't you think so too Vongola Decimo?'_

I smirked

'_Ahaha, those eyes tells me that you don't agree at all'_

I thought before that he would always be by my side, That we would always be together.

But that wouldn't be able to happen now.

It's not Sho-chan's fault that he sided with Vongola on this game.

It's not his fault that this is happening to me right now.

It's not his fault that I feel… even more hollow.

Not at all.

It's mine.

I smiled humorlessly.

I closed my eyes, prepared to finally meet my end.

"PLEASE STOP!"

Ara… am I hearing things?

"Byakuran-san! Byakuran-san!"

I cracked my eyes opened and Sho-chan was in front of me. I noticed that I wasn't pulverized yet, and that the Vongola Decimo was looking towards us with a shocked look on his face.

"JUUDAIME!" I heard someone cry, but I was too shaken to comprehend what else was happening. My eyes were only on the red head in front of me.

"Sho…-chan?" I asked lightly.

"Byakuran-san… why? Why did you have to do something like this? Why did you have to go this far? If you hadn't… if you hadn't… if I hadn't…" Tears trickled down his face.

I reached out to wipe them.

He gripped my hand hard.

"Why Byakuran-san? Why did you do this? What exactly was your purpose? I don't know what got you obsessed with this power of yours. It wouldn't have had to end like this. We would have still been together playing an innocent game of choice. So Why?" Sho-chan's tears were flowing.

"Is Sho-chan mad at me? You didn't like what I was doing." I said.

"No Byakuran-san, I'm not mad at you, I can never get mad at you, but I HATED what you were doing, and I hate myself for letting you do it" he stated.

"Then why didn't you stop me?" I asked him.

He stared at me confusedly, and slightly shocked.

"You could have just told me to stop it. If it was Sho-chan then I would have followed"

Sho-chan looked absolutely petrified.

I felt extremely guilty.

"I… I… I'M SORRY! This is all my fault. Everything is my fault. If I hadn't played with the ten year bazooka shells, if I had just accepted my actual future, if I hadn't awoken Byakuran-san's powers, if I tried to talk to you about it… If I wasn't such a complete IDIOT then none of this would have happened. Tsunayoshi-kun and the others wouldn't have had to go through all these hardships, Byakuran-san wouldn't have had to die!"

"I wouldn't have met you" I said.

He looked at me, and I smiled sadly at him.

"If none of this happened then I wouldn't have met Sho-chan. But I don't that to happen. It's not Sho-chan's fault. It's all mine. I got too absorbed by this game, I got… obsessed. So obsessed that I didn't even care when Sho-chan left my side, that I didn't even see all the pain I caused you. I'M sorry Sho-chan" I smiled at him wholeheartedly, using up all the strength left in me to cup his face and wipe his tears.

"Byakuran-san…"

"Ne, Sho-chan… do you think we'll ever meet again?" I asked him.

His eyes hardened with unmasked determination.

"Of course we'll meet again" He gripped my hand on his cheek "We will in a new parallel world. And that time, we'd just spend our lives peacefully; we'll be real and normal friends, playing games and hanging out like we used to. We'd find normal jobs and… and—" I stopped him from talking.

"Arigatou Sho-chan, Hontou ni Ureshii. Soushite…" I leaned in to his ear and whispered my final words.

I smiled one last time before I fell into the darkness.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Present Time *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The sound of the alarm clock resounded throughout the room, causing a disgruntled, previously sleeping red head to suddenly jump out of bed… literally.

"Itai…" said red head muttered as he rubbed his sore head before he rushed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

It's been a couple of months since the battle of the future ended, and since Irie Shoichi got his share of memories.

But with him though, something else came along with the memories.

"I'm going now" He announced as he stepped outside of the house, on his way to school.

Once he got inside the classroom, Shoichi sighed deeply. '_I wonder how Byakuran-san is doing? This is the present so…'_

He snapped out of his reverie as the bell rang signaling the start of classes, and only a few moments later, the teacher came inside.

"Alright everyone, quiet down, we have a new student. He just transferred here from Italy"

A tall male entered the room.

Upon seeing him, Shoichi felt his heart nearly burst, and tears nearly fall from his eyes.

This male had Snow White hair and Purple eyes.

"Hello everyone, my name is Gesso Byakuran. Yoroshiku onegai ishimasu" He put on an unbelievably bright and kind smile, making him look like an angel.

Of course, all the girls in the class swooned.

"Yes Irie-kun?" the teachers voice suddenly snapped him out of the trance he didn't know he fell into. Shoichi just found himself standing up and staring at the new student.

He blushed beet red and uttered a "Sorry Ma'am" before he sat down.

And he saw Byakuran looking straight at him. He managed a shy grin though he felt extremely uncomfortable, and he could feel his cheeks get redder by the second.

'_Does Byakuran-san know? Did he get his memories too? No, I'm quite sure he didn't. But that would be a good thing, because now he's just a normal guy.'_

Shoichi smiled unconsciously and he suddenly saw two purple eyes directly in front of him.

He blushed again.

"B-B-Byakuran-san!" He squeaked.

"Kawaii!" The white haired male in front of him suddenly said. He blushed deeper.

"Uhm… hai?" he asked, still in his incredibly squeaky voice.

"Nothing, I'm sorry" Byakuran smiled again, before sitting at the empty seat right next to him.

Everyone was staring at them and Shoichi felt like crawling into a hole due to embarrassment.

Byakuran was still staring at him.

"So, your name is Irie-kun right?" he asked.

"H-hai. Irie S-Shoichi is my name" said red head stuttered.

"Sho-chan it is then" The white haired male announced eagerly. Shoichi felt his heart about to break out of his rib cage.

But, he smiled. '_It seems that Byakuran-san never changes. He's as cheerful as ever, but now I don't feel his ominous aura anymore. It's really good to finally see him again, I never expected him to transfer here though'_ Shoichi's smile widened.

Classes went on without a hitch; Byakuran was as lazy as he remembered him. But he didn't dare underestimate the guy; he was incredibly smart despite his looks.

Shoichi chuckled at the thought. Remembering one memory he received and cherished.

"Ne ne, Sho-chan" He turned to the right, meeting face to face with the very person he's been thinking about none stop since he received the memories of his WHOLE life.

"Hai Byakuran-san?" he asked, midway through unpacking his lunch.

Byakuran smiled "Want to have lunch together? And can you show me around sometime?" he asked.

Shoichi turned red again. That has been happening a lot today.

"Uhm, I d-don't mind but… W-W-Why me?" Shoichi asked politely.

Byakuran had a thoughtful look on his youthful face and he smiled brightly again. "I don't really know, but I feel that I've known you all my life. Because Sho-chan is Sho-chan I guess" he stated before grabbing his own lunch.

Shoichi smiled. "That's ok then"

"_Arigatou Sho-chan, Hontou ni Ureshii. Soushite…"_

'_Me too Byakuran-san. But for now, I would just like you to be my friend. My best friend. Like before…'_

"_I Love You"_

* * *

Well, I finally finished this fic.  
I hope you liked it

Please leave a review.

ANd If you guys want I could try to make a sequel, maybe even a multi chap fic.

XD

Anyways, Please Leave a Review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR because if I did then the ending for the future arc might have included a teary 10051 parting like this.**


End file.
